De pasteles quemados
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Teddy quiere hacer un pastel, Teddy hará un pastel.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (¿Yo? ¿Rubia? ¿Se imaginan?), no soy Warner (Ya me gustaría tener a Jughead). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima, yo con la varita de Harry haría cosas interesantes.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera._

 **.*.*.*.**

— ¡Eres un idiota Edward Remus Lupin!

Teddy observa asustado a la pelirroja, si bien es cierto que al peliazul le desagrada que lo llamen por su nombre de pila cuando ella lo hacia solo significaba una cosa, y solo una cosa: Peligro.

Y él no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarse a ella.

—Yo… he…

La pelirroja lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo a que diga algo.

— ¡¿En qué universo creíste que esto era una buena idea?! ¡¿En qué mundo?! —La pelirroja inspira y se cruza de brazos—. Todos los años lo mismo, ¡todos los años! ¡Y todos los años me dices que ahora sí funcionará! ¡¿Y sabes qué!? ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! —Teddy ni mueve un músculo, no quiere tentar su suerte—, ¡NO FUNCIONA!

Sí, Teddy debía temer, cualquier persona con los cinco dedos delante lo haría, pero la falta de fe de la pelirroja logro molestarlo. Y él no era alguien que se molestase con frecuencia, además de que al ser metamorfomago lograba tener seis dedos.

— ¡Discúlpame, oh gran señora! ¡Perdóname por creer en nosotros! ¡Espero que logres encontrar en tu corazón la fuerza para perdonar mi error! —Teddy siente la sangre subirse a sus mejillas y sabe que su cabello está de color rojo—. Creía que hacia algo lindo, creí que no debes dejar ir tus sueños, pensé que si algo sale mal tienes que seguir intentándolo, buscar el sí, porque el no ya lo tienes. ¡Pero resulta que no! Resulta que si algo nos sale mal tenemos que dejarlo así, desistir. Perdona, en serio. Ten piedad.

La pelirroja lo observa ceñuda, él sabe que gano.

—No todo el literal, Teddy, existen las metáforas—suspira acercándose a él.

La menor era un desastre, harina cubría su falda y parte de su cara, tenía mezcla de pastel en el torso y cabello y sus dedos estaban pintados de rojo, toda ella olía a humo. Teddy debería seguir molesto con ella, después de todo casi nunca le ganaba a la pelirroja y debía disfrutar el momento, pero no puedo evitar sentir ternura al verla toda sucia y acercársele con timidez.

—Somos un asco—murmura después de un rato.

—Somos el mega desastre—aceptar la pelirroja.

La pareja observa la cocina. Sobre el mesón estaban esparcidos todos los ingredientes para hacer un pastel, líquido chorreaba hacia el piso y Teddy sospechaba que además de leche había elixir para inducir euforia. El horno olía a quemado, y eso que no había nada adentro, y el techo tenía manchas rosas y verdes.

— ¿Cómo hacer un pastel puede ser tan difícil?

—No lo sé, pero deberían ponerlo como TIMO—bufa la pelirroja separándose de él.

Teddy la observa tomar su varita y comenzar a ordenar todo.

— ¿Pido un pastel a Honeydukes?

—Mira, si se te ocurren buenas ideas—se burla la menor.

— ¡Todas mis ideas son buenas! —Grita Teddy buscando su varita para mandar un patronus a la tienda de dulces.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer un pastel?

El peliazul se detiene un momento haciendo una mueca.

—A mí—responde en un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo termino eso?

—No tan bien—decide responder.

— ¿No tan bien? ¡Casi quemamos la casa! —Grita la pelirroja lanzándole una mala mirada.

—Está bien, está bien, tal vez no _todas_ mis ideas son buenas—suspira Teddy mandando el patronus.

—Hasta que lo admite, gracias Merlín—exagera la menor haciendo que Teddy la observe ofendido.

—No sé cómo te soporto, Weasley.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago, Lupin—reta cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, Edward? —la pelirroja se le acerca peligrosamente.

—Yo… he…—Teddy la observa y traga saliva nerviosamente—. ¿Te amo? Eh, digo, ¡te amo!

Y, para confirmar sus palabras, alza a la pelirroja dándole vueltas consiguiendo que se ría estrepitosamente.

— ¡Para, Teddy, para! —Pide con la cara colorada.

Pero el peliazul no le hace caso, después de todo, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era hacer reír a Dominique Weasley, su mejor amiga.

 **.*.*.*.**

 _ **N° de palabras: 663.**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, pueblo?**_

 _ **Cuando leí que los fics no sólo tenían que ser románticos y leí que me había tocado estos dos, decidí jugar con sus corazones, aunque creo que cuando mencioné a "la pelirroja" algunos cayeron en quién era... o tal vez pensaron que esto iba en plan romance. No lo sé, sólo quería ser cruel.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
